Maximum Ride Fanfiction Wiki:Fanfiction guidelines
Do you want to share a fanfic or original character you've created, but don't know how to add it onto here? Don't fret—here are the guidelines! Fanfiction Steps # and title it the same title as your fanfic. # Give a brief description about your story. Two examples of things to include are: ## The setting. Is it set between two books, such as The Final Warning & MAX? Or is it an alternate universe fanfic that takes place in an entirely new setting? ## A short summary of the fanfic. Add a few lines to the top of the page describing what will happen in the story, but be careful not to spoil the ending! # Don't forget to credit yourself! Add your signature (four tildes, or ~~~~) # Create a line separating your story and introduction (----) # If you have more than one chapter, apply tabbers to separate them, as to not irritate your reader, scrolling the long page! # Apply Category:Fanfictions. # Lastly, have fun writing! (If you have already written your fanfic, skip the writing phase and paste it onto the page. But still have fun!) Notes * Please check your grammar, punctuation, spelling, etc. before you submit your stories. Nobody wants to read a story of broken English! * Once you have a good enough understanding of the content of your story, apply a story rating template to the top of the page to indicate its rating. * Also, if the fanfic contains potential spoilers, apply the spoiler template to the top of the page and fill it out as needed. Character Steps # and title it the same title as your original character. # Format the page. An example is shown below; if you decide to use it, create an new heading for each major section: ## Brief description of character ### Name ### Their role in any fanfics they may appear in ## Appearance/vital statistics ### Full Name (repeat their common name if they don't have one) ### Age ### Species (e.g. human, avian-human hybrid) ### Gender ### Height ### Hair Color ### Eye Color ### Skin Tone ### Skills/Talents ### Status (alive, deceased, or somewhere in the middle?) ## History ## Fanfics they appear in # Nobody knows your character better than you. Start filling out the page! # Once you have filled it out to your liking, apply Category:OCs and save it. Notes *You can apply other categories (such as Category:Mutants) to the character page as well; however, false categories will be removed. *If your OC is the titular character of your fanfic, you'll need a way to distinguish them from each other, otherwise it may get confusing. A common practice is to apply labels in the page names; for example, the (story) label in Spectrum (story) helps to distinguish it from Spectrum (character), where the (character) tag indicates that it is a character page. Rules There are a few types of fanfiction that are not allowed here and will be deleted on sight. These types include: * Fanfictions rated MA or containing sexually explicit content * Fanfictions containing large amounts of content copied directly from the series. (This is considered plagiarism and copyright violation.) Category:Policy